An illustrative embodiment of the present invention is described below as it might be implemented on a general purpose computer or other information appliance using a programming language including graphical interfaces. The figures include copyrighted graphical user interfaces. Permission is granted to make copies of the figures and appendix solely in connection with the making of facsimile copies of this patent document in accordance with applicable law; all other rights are reserved, and all other reproduction, distribution, creation of derivative works based on the contents, public display, and public performance of the application or any part thereof are prohibited by the copyright laws.
This invention relates to managing complex interactions and campaigns using a computer system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods and systems for managing donation campaigns, goals, and prospects. Still more specifically, the invention relates to managing fundraising campaigns for organizations.
The initiative for developing the present invention arose from the frustration some of the present inventors experienced in trying to help campaign leaders follow through on the leaders promises regarding identifying, evaluating, contacting and following-up with a variety of donor prospects. Earlier software tools were good at reporting on what has happened, but are weak in managing forward looking activities. Most fund raising software packages are actually xe2x80x9crear-view mirrorsxe2x80x9d. They report on donor history and donor demographics and perform important accounting and tracking functions, but they are not equipped to manage campaign strategies with the precision and comprehensive view required.
In a previous system, inventors of the present invention attempted to address some forward looking needs of capital campaigns. An earlier, DOS-based software system (also based on the database programming application xe2x80x9cDataPerfectxe2x80x9d) was initially introduced in 1987 as Tracker2 and has been used successfully in capital campaigns for over a decade. However, this system was implemented in a non-graphical user environment and lacked many features that the inventors have since developed to improve the assistance a software system can provide to a capital campaign. In particular, the system lacked an object oriented data structure for contacts and prospects, and ability to track prospects based on strategies, and ability to associate attributes with prospects, etc.
The present invention has been created to maximize the effectiveness of an organization in managing capital campaigns, annual funds, and fund-raising projects using one or more computer systems. Fund raising at its best is people giving to people and is driven by relationships. Managing various people relationships can become complicated and difficult, even in small campaigns and projects. The invention in one embodiment involves a software package designed to manage the complexities of campaigns and to make sure all staff and volunteer leaders are coordinated to carry out the research, preparation, solicitation and follow up that successful fund raising requires.
While previous tools are at times good at reporting on what has happened, they have generally been weak in managing processes such as: (1) Identifying and evaluating prospects against a specific strategy; (2) Keeping a priority focus regarding the who, when, how much, why and what""s next in working with prospects; (3) Setting follow-up steps in terms of cultivating prospects and in light of the financial agenda, often involving multiple callers playing different roles; and (4) Accurately and precisely reporting on the campaign""s strengths and weaknesses and clearly showing where the campaign is at in terms of meeting established goals and in terms of who is responsible for achieving identified goals and for the campaign""s success.
While some systems on the market attempt to manage or store some of the above data, few if any report the data in the most powerful or provide a data configuration or user interfaces to maximize usability of the data in managing campaigns. Earlier tools often do not easily produce useful reports to hold callers and prospects accountable over and against a defined strategy.
Therefore, one feature of the invention in specific embodiments is that it will produce reports that show exactly what is happening with callers and donors vis-a-vis various micro and macro strategies. Campaign managers can know minute-by-minute where the campaign is in relation to the goal and the potential to reach the goal.
The present invention involves a relational view of data and data management used for fund raising projects or campaigns. A system according to the invention produces reports that are designed to manage fund raising at various levels (such as local, regional, national). A system according to the invention can manage a number of different campaigns and projects concurrently.
According to one embodiment, a system according to the present invention stores, provides interfaces to input and review and editing, provides effecting reporting and summary interfaces and therefore allows effective user review and analysis of the following:
1. Who are the priority prospects. (In specific embodiments, both in terms of those who have given and those who have not, and for example who have the potential in terms of ability and interest to give 90% of the fundraising goal.)
2. Who is to contact which prospects during a particular time frame and for what purpose, in relation to a strategy.
3. Who are all the contacts that are related to the priority prospects and what are their roles.
4. What are the various types of sources (or attributes), i.e., individuals, committee members, leaders, foundations, churches, etc., on the campaign prospect list and where are they in relation to the strategy and any established timetables.
5. How many prospects are there and at what stage are they in terms of being solicited. Examples of stages according to various embodiments of the invention include: (a) are they targeted, (b) have they been asked, (c) have they committed, (d) have they pledged, and (e) what are the amounts for each stage and the total.
6. How are the callers/solicitors (for example both paid staff and volunteers) performing with regard to the above items.
The present invention may be used in situations where organizations have other software packages or systems that include donor demographics, giving history, and accounting data. These systems metaphorically provide a xe2x80x9crear view mirrorxe2x80x9d through which an organization can see the fundraising ground it has covered to date. The present invention, by contrast, is designed to provide a forward-looking view of where a fundraising in going and the road ahead to meeting its goals, i.e. a xe2x80x9cwindshieldxe2x80x9d.
A further understanding of the invention can be had from the detailed discussion of specific embodiments below. For purposes of clarity, this discussion may refer to devices, methods, and concepts in terms of specific examples. However, the method of the present invention may operate with a wide variety of types of devices. It is therefore intended that the invention not be limited except as provided in the attached claims.
Furthermore, it is well known in the art that logic or software systems can include a wide variety of different components and different functions in a modular fashion. Different embodiments of a system can include different mixtures of elements and functions and may group various functions as parts of various elements. For purposes of clarity, the invention is described in terms of systems that include many different innovative components and innovative combinations of components. No inference should be taken to limit the invention to combinations containing all of the innovative components listed in any illustrative embodiment in the specification, and the invention should not be limited except as provided in the embodiments described in the attached claims.
Various aspects of the present invention are described and illustrated in terms of graphical interfaces and reports that user will use in working with the systems and methods according to the invention. The invention encompasses the general software steps that will be understood to those of skill in the art as underlying and supporting the functional prompts and results illustrated.
All publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes. The invention will be better understood with reference to the following drawings and detailed description.